


Vices And Virtues

by get_glitch3d



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Blue Hair, F/M, Friends With Benefits, JOHN REALLY NEEDS TO CHILL, Paranormal, Possible Daddy Kink, Sexual Tension, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattoos, bang bang - Freeform, enjoy bro, idk what else to tag, it'll be teen and up but i'll mark smut chapters, john really needs to chill out, johnny boy and his girl, ofc and her dog, ofc and john have history, ofc hates john to some extent, p!atd title, paranormal is the new normal, things may get sexual early on?, vic and johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Constantine seeks help from an old friend slash distant lover, yet with disorder in their days, the woman still manages to hate him, and some people can't seem to figure out why. Forgiveness was easy, forgetting, that's where the trouble lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How To Greet A Man

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I feel like John has to have sexual history with like - everyone he meets. There is a tad bit of sexual stuff in this.

Victoria Evans, a simple woman. Almost midnight blue hair, chocolate brown eyes with orange and red flecks in them along with pale skin, taller than some women, shorter than others. Bitten nails, certain planes of skin were blemished flesh, and a scar from the front of her left hip up the side of her ribs that curved around her breast to rest neatly on her shoulder, peeking just above the fabric of whatever shirt she usually wore. (How she got it was an interesting story.)

Not to mention the sleeve of tattoos she had on her right arm and the few tattoos on her left forearm, the rest of her arm blank.

She was laying down in bed, the plain and neutral colored bed sheets covering her long form when she heard a door creak. She wasn't asleep and hadn't been since she heard the car pull into her driveway. There were slow, quiet (but not quiet enough) footsteps making their way towards her. 

Victoria made a split second decision and stood quickly, pulling the black-handled dagger from her bedside table, rushing to stand behind the door just as it opened. She saw a tan trench coat and blond hair with dark brown roots. 

Victoria lurched forward, swinging the blade around from her arm to the person's throat and held it there, leaving no room for him to breathe. She used her free hand to push through his hair, holding the top of it tightly and pulling it back.

"You sure know how to greet a man." Breathed John Constantine. Victoria took a deep breath. "I moved." She stated.

"And I found you." He replied, trying to move before Victoria pressed the blade into his skin, moving it slightly to cut across his slightly tanned flesh and draw a line of blood. He winced. "How did you do that, exactly?" 

"Voodoo magic?" John offered, not moving, completely still before Victoria brought her foot up to kick the backs of his knees, bringing him down to rest uneasily in front of her. "Try again."

"Google." He told her. "The site is really quite useful."

Victoria pulled the blade away from him, but kept a hold on his hair as she walked in front of him. She stared him down, John staring at the woman. "I can remember the times I've been in this position before." John told her truthfully, referring to each time he was between her legs, usually her standing and him kneeling with her legs over his shoulders.

"Get up." Victoria ordered, pulling his hair as he stood, clamoring back against the wall. "What did you want?"

"Need."

"Fine, what do you need?" Victoria seethed, holding the dagger close to her. "You," John started "and your help."

Victoria let go of his hair, walking to put the dagger away, before she felt a slight draft. "Since when do you sleep in your knickers?" John questioned, watching as Victoria glanced down and back up.

"Tonight is warm."

"You must've been thinking' of me again, luv." John chuckled, a smirk on his face. "Or your mother." Victoria snapped, not bothering to cover up as she leaned against her nightstand.

Constantine slowly walked towards her, causing her to shift and stare at him, not breaking eye contact. "I'm stressed, luv, I had no where else to go."

"Did you try hell?" Victoria hissed, watching him walk around her, standing behind her. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, his lips against the scar. 

"Hell didn't want me." He murmured, his right hand finding her hip as his left traced the area of the scar, slowly moving down her shoulder, around the curve of her breast with ease as his hand flattened against her ribs just in time to meet her hip. Victoria didn't shudder at his touch as he kissed along her shoulder and up her neck, whispering a few words hotly in her ear.

"I need you more than you think, luv." 

Victoria waited, feeling him tug on her ear lobe with his teeth, that had caused a fire to start within her, sending tingles from the tops and bottoms of her body to one place in particular. 

John moved so he was between her and the nightstand, and Victoria moved to turn around, John's hands moving with her. She didn't say anything as her fingers traced over his clothed chest, gently grabbing his tie.

She leaned her forehead to his and, as she was a mere inch away from his lips, spoke in a whisper. "Well, I don't need you."

John's hands dropped from her body as she pulled away from him, walking to her dresser to open it quickly, pulling out sweatpants and a shirt. She put them on as John stared at her. "That's not fair." He complained.

"You broke into my house, kindly escort yourself out."

"Vic." He urged, watching her sit at her desk chair, turning on the computer, she needed to pull her name from google search engines. She sure as hell wasn't getting sleep now. "Leave."

"Vic," John began, his voice growing with volume as he became slightly desperate for her attention that he wasn't receiving. "Victoria, listen to me."

"No, you listen to me, get out of my house or I'm calling the police."

"Like you'd go that low." John snickered, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched her pull her phone off the charger and dial a number. "Yeah, I'd like to report a home invasion."

"Victoria, you can't be serious." John replied, standing straight as he shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "No, I'm okay. Yeah, I'm fine. No, he isn't making me say that. I just need him escorted from my home - Thank you."

"You're bluffing." 

Victoria showed him the number before she hung up, showing him how long the call lasted. "You have two minutes, that's before the cops get here, to leave."

"I'll wait." John said without hesitation, watching her with a mocking smirk as Victoria logged into her computer account. "Have it your way."

John waited before two minutes passed, red, white and blue lights flickered through the windows along with the blip of a siren through the neighborhood.

"You -" John sneered as there was a knock before the door was opened and the officers stated they were coming in, finding the two in the bedroom.

"Are you alright?" An officer asked.

"I'm fine, Donnie, arrest him, please." The man, 'Donnie' and his partner quickly took John into their custody, walking out with him as he was cuffed.

A few neighbors had stepped out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. John was being shoved into the car when he shouted to her. "The last time I was in cuffs, they weren't so tight, isn't that right, luv?"

"Bite me." Victoria shouted back, her arms crossed as she stood on her porch, her dog coming up behind her. "You're not a very good guard dog, Monty."

The Doberman barked in response. "Is it because you recognize his scent? That's probably it." 

The car was driving away slowly as Victoria waved, John glaring at her through the window as Victoria's older neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Auden, walked towards her.

"Are you alright, dear?" Mrs. Auden asked, staring at the younger woman. She nodded, sighing slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Go rest, I'm sorry I woke you."

"Who was that man?" Mr. Auden asked, furrowing his gray eyebrows.

"Just a guy I use to know... He isn't important." Victoria stated before she found herself wandering back inside to get on her coat and shoes and to put a leash on Monty, getting her keys and driving to the police station.

"Hey, there Victoria!" Ronda smiled, nodding to the woman. 

"Hey, Ron - Did you see a jerk get hauled through here?"

"Gotta be more specific, hun." The dark-skinned women laughed, sitting down at her desk as she gestured to the holding cells.

"A jerk wearing a trench coat."

"You're lucky we only got one of those tonight." Ronda told her, pointing her to the back as she walked with Monty beside her leg. 

"Donnie, where is the guy you arrested for me?"

"In holding. We gotta charge him." Donnie stated, not looking up as he wrote some things down on a file sheet.

"Let him go."

"What?" Donnie raised his eyebrows, meeting Victoria's brown eyes with his blue ones.

"You heard me."

"Victoria -"

"I was angry, I still am."

"I'd have to call Duke."

"I know." Victoria breathed, watching Donnie sigh and call the sheriff into the holding area.

"Hey, there darlin'." Duke said, kissing Victoria's head.

"Hey, dad. Can you get Donnie to let John out?"

"What's John doin' here?" Her father asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"He paid me a visit."

"With or without a key?"

"Without."

Her father sighed and looked at Donnie. "You don't know of this situation, it's happened wherever she lives. She gets him arrested, I call in favors and get him out each time with no questions asked, regardless of what he's done."

"That sounds strange, sir." Donnie replied, watching Duke take the keys. 

"It isn't. Not for these two."

He walked to the cell where John was after checking the log with Victoria behind him.

John was hanging his head, his hearing caught the footsteps of two people and the trot of something else, he brought his head up to look at Victoria, Duke and Monty.

"Aye, luv, came back for me?"

"Can it, sonny, or I'm leavin' you here." Duke told him, standing with his hands in his pockets. John stood and walked to the door, putting his arms through.

"I can survive in here without you bailing me out, Vic." John defended, watching her.

"With Clive and Dale? I don't think so." Victoria replied with pursed lips and a hand on her hip as she gestured to the two bikers in leather that had been eying John since he'd gotten there not even twenty minutes ago.

"I don't like them." He whispered, tilting his head as Victoria watched him. "Dad, let him out."

"This better be the first and only time he's arrested here." Her father warned, letting John out as he did. Victoria nodded and let him walk away, leaving her with John and Monty chewing her shoes with them still on her feet.

"Do you really need help, or was that just an excuse to justify breaking into my house?"

"Little bit of both." John smiled, his dimples causing Victoria to return a slight frown in the urge to prevent from smiling herself.

"Fine, I'll help you,"

John laughed and threw his fists in the air, grinning widely. "On one condition!" Victoria said loudly, grasping the attention of the men and women in the holding cells.

"We're not going to have sex over this little endeavor at all. You can go get a hooker or something, this will not be like your other visits since... well, you know." Victoria said sternly, walking with him out to her car.

"We both know how that's gonna work out, Vic." He sniffed, pulling out a cigarette as he did. "Also, no smoking in my car." She added, pulling the cigarette from his lips and throwing it out the window.

John's face contorted into slightly confusion and anger. "Don't throw out my bloody smokes!"

"Don't smoke in my car." 

John didn't say anything for the drive back to her house, even when Monty tried coming up front and sitting on John's lap.


	2. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria is officially on board!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if this has gone down in quality from one to two - did you know Hulu took a bunch of Constantine episodes off their service? It is such a short show, wtf ?

"You're going off with him?"

"Dad -"

"No, no... You wrecked your life with John, so just go ahead and go off with him again."

"He needs my help." Victoria breathed out, rolling her shoulders as she held one duffel bag beside her. 

"I thought you hated him." Duke stated, his hands in his pockets as he stared at his daughter. 

"I do."

"Then enlighten me as to why you're going off with him again! Just when you got your life back in order, tell me!"

"I told you!" Victoria shouted, loading her bag into her truck, looking at her father as John came out of the house, all cleaned up. 

"Your mother would be just as angry as I am."

"Don't bring her into this." Victoria snapped, staring at her father. "She has nothing to do with this, she liked John."

"She was just as vulnerable to his lies as you are." Duke responded, watching John walk past him. "I'm right here."

John stated, throwing his arms out before Duke leaned forward and grabbed his trench coat, pulling him back. "If you get her into more trouble -"

"Dad, let him go. We aren't teenagers, he knows the drill."

Her father stared at her and pushed him away, walking back inside. He was house sitting while she was away. John got into the truck and Monty jumped into the seat after him and walked over him to the back, making himself comfortable on the cushions.

"Bloody hell." John murmured, looking down at his hands as Victoria got into the car. "Do we have to bring the mutt?"

"Yes... Answer me something, how did you even get here?"

"A friend dropped me off." He stated, running a hand through his hair as Victoria started the engine pulling out of the driveway. They drove for a little while, driving in shifts all the way up to Illinois from Texas. 

"Everyone here sounds boring." John muttered and Victoria punched his shoulder. "Be quiet, one of 'em will hear you."

"Yeah, yeah." John muttered, leaning slightly to rub his shoulder as he watched Victoria tie her shoulder length blue hair into a ponytail, smoothing back the stray hairs, the red light in front of them staring them down as if it were a vulture. "Are we there yet?"

"Constantine, we are a mile away from my friend's house. Get your feet off the dash and pay attention. I'm tired and need to sleep." Victoria complained, driving forward as the light turned green. She glanced at the man next to her, his arms were crossed and his eyes were closed as he pulled his feet off the dashboard, planting them in front of him on the ground.

It was another five minutes before they reached said house and Victoria knocked quickly, the door opened a minute later to reveal a short red head. "Victoria!" She squealed, hugging the woman in front of her.

"Hey, Abie. Remember John?"

"How could I forget? You two were at it all the time." Abie replied, a hand on her hip as she stared at John, sunglasses hiding his eyes. 

"Anyway, I set up the guest room for you two." Abie stated as she walked them inside, John holding his bag limply next to him as Monty trailed behind them and Victoria furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wait, for the both of us? As in sharing?"

"If you'd like I could give you my room."

"No, uh, it's okay. You've done enough on such short notice, thanks, Abie." Victoria smiled, kissing the woman on the cheek.

John and Victoria stepped into the guest room, it was a bit more spacious than expected and there was one dresser and one bathroom. "I get top two drawers..." John said, looking around the room as he walked to the dresser.

"Fine." Victoria seethed, she wasn't keen on helping him and certainly wasn't happy about bunking with him. "Which side of the bed do you want?" 

"Whichever side doesn't contain you in the bed _whatsoever_."

"C'mon, luv, don't be mean. Pick a side." John smirked, putting his clothes away as he heard the bed springs creak underneath Victoria's weight, even if she isn't that heavy. 

"Right." She muttered, looking at John's back as Monty pushed his way through the partly closed door. "I choose the right side, it's closer to the door."

John turned around as he finished putting away his close before he hung up five shirts and two pairs of slacks. "Leaving me as bait?"

"Yes, if something comes through the window, I'll escape through the door. But if it comes through the door, I'm screwed."

"I'll protect you." John said with the smirk still present on his face, extending his arms out as Victoria stood to begin putting her clothing and essentials away. "I'm going to call the others, tell 'em where we are." 

Victoria's eyebrows raised as she turned. "Others?"

"Chas and Zed."

"Chas is on this?" Victoria asked, her mouth slightly agape. "You got Chas to participate? And who the hell is Zed?"

"You'll find out, they're uptown, they'll be here soon." Constantine replied as he called them, Victoria examined him for the first time since she'd seen him.

He looked like he'd been through hell, he hadn't changed his wardrobe though. His hair was still the same and so was his sexual and sarcastic nature. "How old are you?" John asked, looking at Victoria.

"Twenty nine, why?"

"Chas wanted to know." He muttered, picking his nails as he returned to talking to his friend. Victoria's dog jumped on the bed and began chewing on John's shoes, he tried swatting the dog but failed.

"Monty, knock it off." Victoria warned, gently swatting her Doberman's behind. He didn't stop so Victoria grabbed his collar, pulling it up as the dog stood. "Get off the bed."

The dog whined but complied, jumping down from the bed to wander through the house. Constantine finished his call as Victoria walked from the room. "They'll be here shortly, about five minutes."

"Great, five minutes longer than I want to spend alone with you." Victoria mumbled, hands at her sides as she walked to Abie. "John invited two people over, I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, I'm gonna go out for a bit. Darren is in town."

"Your brother?" Victoria asked, chewing the inside of her cheek. Abie nodded, picking up her purse. "Yeah, he got back from the army a little while ago, wounded in battle."

Victoria sighed, placing a sympathetic hand on Abie's shoulder. "Sorry, honey. Give him my best wishes!"

"You got it." The red head smiled as she walked out, Victoria didn't notice John's presence until he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Are we alone now?" He purred, one of his hands slipping along the skin beneath her shirt. "Yes, it gives me plenty of time to murder you if you don't take your hands off me."

John didn't move for a minute before he pulled himself away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets, about to say something when the doorbell rang. Victoria went and got it and a smile spread across her face as she wrapped her arms around Chas, and his around her.

"Long time no see, big guy." She giggled into his shoulder, the stronger male hugging her tightly before he patted her back, letting her go but still holding her shoulders.

"Look at you... Still have the blue hair, any new tattoos?"

Victoria nodded and showed him her sleeve. "I got it finished."

"Oh, this is Zed!" Chas introduced, letting go of Victoria as she stared at the curly haired woman.

"I'm Victoria."

"Zed, as Chas said." The woman greeted, a smile on her face. "The second he knew you were on this, he wouldn't shut up."

"Can someone tell me what 'this' is exactly? Because I still don't know." Victoria told them as the two walked into the house, she closed the door behind them.

"Water demon, of sorts." Chas stated, putting his hands on his hips as he glanced to John. "There's a monster in the lake where people swim and it's dragging them down."

"You're kidding." Victoria said, staring at the three. They shook their heads. "How do we beat Nessie, then?"

"That's why you're here." John told her, walking forward to swing his arm around her. "We need you to dive in and take a look."

"First off, I can't swim. Second, I'm not getting my hair wet for something that could kill me, this dye washes out easily." Victoria stated with narrowed eyes, pulling John's arm off her. 

"C'mon, Vic, we need you." Chas urged, staring at her. 

"Yeah, whatever you can do to help would be amazing!" Zed told her, not knowing exactly what Victoria does. John had his hands in his pockets, watching her think it over.

"Alright, fine." Victoria agreed, staring at the three as Zed smiled, Chas refrained from cheering and John stared at her, and she stared back, thoughts running through her head as she picked at her nails, shaking any negative thoughts from her mind.


	3. Night Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more insight on why Victoria hates John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I decided to do a second update for today, considering it's Matt Ryan's birthday! (God bless him, one of the thirty-four year old baes sent from heaven.)

"They have a bit of history." Victoria heard lowly as she was cooking some food for the group, Abie told them all to help themselves when she came back and stayed for two minutes before leaving for work. "History?" She heard, it was Zed.

"Yeah, they use to hook-up whenever John visited her, they'd do that for however long the job was whenever they could, he'd leave and they'd go about like nothing happened." Chas explained, Victoria paused from stirring the mac 'n cheese to listen, focusing her hearing. 

"What changed?" Zed asked, sounding slightly concerned. "Did she love him, did it get in the way?"

"He left her for a monster... She got a nasty scar from it, I think she forgave him, but I don't think she stopped loving him." 

"Lunch!" Victoria shouted, breaking up the conversation. "I made mac 'n cheese, I hope that's cool."

She made about six boxes worth. That's a lot of mac 'n cheese. John came from wherever he had been, followed by Chas and Zed doing the same. She served them and then herself, sitting at the table as she picked at her food. 

"Aye, Victoria, I have something to show you." John told Victoria as they finished eating. Victoria sighed and followed him as Zed and Chas constructed some more things on the thing in the water.

"What?" She asked, hand on her hip as she walked into the bedroom. "Here, this is what we think it is." 

"You think it's a friggin' Aspidoceleon?" Victoria hissed, staring at the picture. 

"How did you know that? The name isn't even on the picture." John muttered, glancing at the picture he printed from the internet. 

"You know I have extensive knowledge of that crap, how does that thing fit into a lake?"

John shrugged, staring at her. "Thought you could figure that out."

"I'm taking a nap before I figure that out." Victoria replied, shaking her head as she flopped on the bed. 

"Vic -"

"I'm tired." Victoria dismissed, closing her eyes even though she never really took naps. Even as exhausted as she was, taking naps during the day was hard for her. She heard the water running halfway through her 'nap' and when it shut off, she opened her eyes, watching John walk out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. 

He emerged as if he were Darth Vader, steam rolling out behind him as he did. Water was rolling down his body before it hit the soft towel causing the water to be absorbed into it. She watched the muscles in his back strain as he opened the drawers, his biceps flexing as he flopped a shirt over his shoulder and a different pair of pants.

She watched him shake out his hair, flicking water in different directions before he turned and Victoria snapped her eyes shut. "Take a picture, Vic, it'll last longer."

"You think?" She replied, not bothering to pretend to be asleep if he knew she wasn't. She kept her eyes closed as she opened them to find him sitting beside her. He glanced towards her. "I'm sorry, y'know."

"About?" She knew what he was apologizing for, she just didn't want to hear it.

"For leaving you to that thing, it was wrong and -"

"And it could've killed me." Victoria cut in, crossing her arms over her chest as she sat up, watching him and waiting for an excuse. 

"I know." He muttered, his accent causing her voice to hitch as he looked down. "I was scared."

"You think I wasn't? You said you had my back and the second that thing showed up, you were gone. You left me for it and you lied to me, you used me as bait but you didn't tell me that."

"I'm sorry!" He whined, looking up to stare at her. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"You can apologized by getting back that year I spent healing psychically, can your voodoo shit do that?"

John watched her stand and leave the room, walking out of the house and slamming the door behind her, causing John to jump slightly. "You mucked it up again, mate." He told himself, sighing as he stood to go after her.

Before he could make it out the front door, he looked out the window to see Chas already with her and felt a rush of emotions wash over him. Chas could comfort her and he couldn't, and that made him jealous and angry, causing him to have the desperate need to punch something.

"Hey, John." Zed greeted, walking up to him. John didn't say anything back as he walked from her, causing her to stare after him and furrow her eyebrows. 

XxX

 

_"Just stand right here, Vic. I've got your back, we'll charge at it and kill it just like the book said. Nothing to worry about, luv." John assured, a slight smile on his face as he handed her the sword with poison across it._

_She nodded as John summoned the creature, quickly slamming his back to hers as they walked in a circle, looking for the beast. They heard it's call, looking for it in the darkness._

_It slashed at their heads, causing the two to duck as it did. The second there was an opening, John took it and ran, Victoria noticed immediately as he did. "John!?" She called out, turning to look for him in the darkness. As quickly as he had gone, she had felt angry and betrayed._

_The beast circled her, slashing at her, causing her to fall to the ground and lose the sword. As the giant beast swooped down, she struggled for the sword, crawling back only to have to turn over and reach for it._

_The winged creature took it's opportunity and dragged its claws through her, pulling her backwards to pull the claws out. She cried out in pain, screaming and thrashing as she reached for the sword. Tears were running down her face as she grasped it's handle, seeing John run towards her with his sword, but lit on fire as he drove it through the heart of the creature._

"Wake up!" John's voice emerged in her ears as she screamed, crying out and thrashing in her sleep. "Victoria, wake up!" He shook her and she woke quickly, immediately moving to fall off the bed and back herself into a corner. John watched her and slowly stood, her head buried in her knees as she began crying.

Abie was through the door the moment John set foot on the ground. "What happened?"

"Night terror." John replied, telling Abie to leave the room by waving her away. "Vic? It's John, it's alright." He whispered, crouching down next to her. 

She tried to stay still, sweat covering her body as she cried. John slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as she tried to fight him. He stood with her and put one arm beneath her knees, the other behind her shoulders as he picked her up. 

Abie peeked her head in to see John carrying her back to bed, she left the room once more and beckoned Monty away from the door, leaving the two alone. John gently sank down onto the bed, the springs squeaking as he did.

He pushed the blankets back with his feet and rested Victoria on top of him, her head against his chest with her arms to her chest along with her feet and legs tucked beside her, he moved her so she was cuddled against him.

Using his body as a shield, John began petting her hair and whispering assuring words into her ear as she cried into him.

She was awake, but there was a chance that she wasn't going to be speaking for a while after this. And she certainly wasn't going to be sleeping.


	4. Wake Up Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is kind of a filler, sorry! So, Constantine got cancelled but there has been word that it might get picked up by another network.

"Let go."

"Mm." John groaned, burying his head deeper into the crook of Vic's neck. "John, let go." She ordered, one of his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, with the other stretched up her back as his hand was between her shoulder blades.

"If you let me go, I'll kiss you." Victoria said in a sing-song voice, urging John to wake up. He hadn't really slept either, not since he was holding Victoria after her nightmare. His hold on her faltered and he opened his eyes, staring at her. "Five more minutes."

"C'mon, you're turning down a kiss." Victoria groaned, pushing at him. He didn't move again even as Victoria wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips to hers. She rolled on top of him, causing him to snap awake as he dropped his arms, moving them to her hips.

She grabbed his arms, pushing them away from her to hold him down, he could get himself free if he wanted.

"If you really wanted to kiss me, you should've just told me that." He stated, his voice husky and deep as he stared up at her. Victoria stared down at him, letting go of his arms to move her long hands on his bare chest as she leaned down slightly. 

"If I really wanted to kiss you, I would've done it already." Victoria whispered, patting his chest quickly as she got off him before he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to fall on the bed, John moved to hover over her.

"Maybe you should do it, luv."

"Make me." Victoria replied, staring up at him. He spread her legs apart with his, moving between them as she bent her legs at the knees beside his hips. He moved quickly, grinding down against her, causing her to gasp as he attacked her neck and nipped at her pale skin.

"Constantine -" She began before she moaned as he pressed a bit harder, her shorts barely doing anything to cover her lower region, as the lace underwear already was failing to partially do. 

"Breakfast - Oh, God - sorry..." Zed began, looking away as she opened the door. "I should knock." She muttered, walking out as John held his arms beside her head, leaning down on them as he stared at her.

"This isn't over." He mumbled, standing to put on a shirt as Victoria wrapped her robe around her, covering her legs more fully. "Yes, it is." She replied, her cheeks a pale pink. 

The two walked out for breakfast to see Zed with her head down and Chas with a big grin on his face. "Having fun?"

"Bite me."

"I think John did that for me." Chas teased, causing Victoria to frown as John got some eggs. He didn't even bother to add anything, or smirk, or even laugh. He just got food, sat down and ate. The morning was very uneventful.


	5. Just Keep Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT ABOUT THIS ??? ? ?? ? sorry this is shit bye

"Is this where the beast is?" Victoria questioned, stepping out of her truck as Constantine followed close behind. He nodded to her and Chas followed by Zed were in suit. "Yeah, right in the water."

Victoria reached the docks with the three behind her. "What exactly does she do?" Zed whispered to John and watched Victoria pull her shirt over her head, and take her shoes off followed by her jeans.

"Is she a stripper?" Zed said out loud, getting a glare from Victoria, John and Chas laughed, shaking their hands. "No, she has the moves of one but, sadly no." John replied, watching Victoria nod to the life guard by the lake before diving into the water. 

"She can tune her hearing to listen to things that can't often be heard because they have higher frequencies." John explained, watching Zed's mouth gape. "To put it simply."

"What, like sonar?" Zed asked, watching Victoria resurface, treading the water as she did. "John, I can't go that deep." She complained, causing a smirk to appear on his face at the innuendo.

"I can't swim, so I can't see that far. All these friggin' kids are causing interference." 

John pulled his clothes off and dove into the water, resurfacing beside her. "Give me your hand, Vic."

Victoria complied, linking arms and hands with John. "If you need to go up, tug on my arm." The female nodded, dye dripping down her neck from her hair. Victoria sucked in air as John did, going underwater.

He pulled her down, allowing her to look around the murky water. It was deeper than most lakes, she turned in the water, squinting as she saw something move. It was moving quickly and she tugged on John's arm, pointing forward. They moved in that direction, and as Victoria squinted, John watched her eyes widened. 

She tugged his arm quickly as they saw a ridged back pass them, cutting through the water. John swam quickly, bringing them up to the surface. Victoria practically jumped out of the water, coughing as she sucked in air from panicking to get free of the water. She was trying to pull John up. "Get outta the water!" She shouted at him, as he went beneath the water to look. 

"What did you see?" Chas questioned as Victoria leaned on her knees on the dock, looking down into the water. "Where are you?" She whispered, her eyes scanning the water as she listened. Bubbles appeared above the surface as Victoria glanced back at Chas and Zed.

"C'mon, Johnny..." She whispered, and the minute she saw a break in the water she reached forward and hauled John up, pulling him on her as he exited the water.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Victoria hissed, staring at him on the dock. He watched her stand and stare down at him, blocking the sun slightly. John smiled up at her and stood, shaking out his hair as blue dye ran down Victoria's back.

"Is the creature down there?" Zed asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Victoria nodded as she grabbed her clothes. "It is, and there's a likely chance all these people could get killed."

"Well then they need to get outta of the water." Chas stated, looking at the children paddling around. "You can't get them out without probable cause, Chas. You know that." Victoria replied, walking to her truck.

"C'mon, let's go back. I gotta get a waterproof camera." Victoria stated, climbing into her truck with John in the passenger seat. "I need proof for my 'Wacky Wonders' scrapbook. After all, you only get documentation of being with John Constantine a few times in your life."

John grinned slightly, pulling his shirt on as Victoria reached into the back-seat and pulled the blanket from the floor over her. "What?" She asked as John watched her. "I have to dry off and I'm not putting my clothes back on while in the process."


	6. Inky Water, Inky Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YIKES !! I HAVENT UPDATED THIS IN A MONTH!! There is smut in this chapter (god i wrote it quickly because I needed to get this out) so it might be shitty idk but yeah also I'm angry that Constantine hasn't been picked up

"Did you paint the barrels?" Victoria asked as she glanced at Chas, he nodded. "The white barrels are now bright yellow with chemical waste symbols on them."

"Good." Victoria smiled as John walked in the room, watching her glance back and smile at him. Her mood towards him would shift every so often, mostly between anger along with annoyance to flirting and playfulness. It confused him.

Victoria was wearing a sort of off the shoulder shirt, her scar clearly visible by about four inches. Zed was staring at it the entire time she'd set eyes on it, and would try and steer the conversation towards it, but to no avail Victoria would catch her and change the subject.

"Your bloody plan won't work." John told them, looking down at the pictures on the table. 

"Have faith, John." Victoria chuckled causing him to roll his eyes. "How much dye did you put in the bottom?"

"Half a bottle each." Zed replied, throwing three bottles of green fabric dye into the trash bin.

"Good." Victoria said, glancing at John.

Zed sighed, a hand on her hip. "Maybe John is right, this might not work."

"C'mon, it's a classic chemical waste movie trick. People don't know what it actually looks like so they'll rely on movie memory."

John rolled his eyes from behind her and sighed, drumming his fingers onto the kitchen table as Monty trotted over to him and sat down, staring at John. "What?" He asked, looking at the dog. 

Monty whined and John continued to stare at him, he put a paw on John's leg and then put it down, staring at him. "Vic, did you feed him?"

"Yes, I fed my dog." Victoria replied, not looking at him. John watched the dog and shook his head, extending his hands to pet him and scratch his head. 

"Why'd you name him Monty?" Zed asked, her brows furrowed as she watched John pet the dog and smile as he did. Victoria glanced back at them and smiled herself, folding a piece of paper as she turned back around.

"Monty Python." John said for Victoria as Monty began licking his hand. "She's really into that whole set of comedy."

Victoria nodded for what he said, before leaning down and looking at Zed. 

"I met John at a Monty Python showing in London when my family and I went there for the first time, John got me Monty because I told him I love Dobermans and use to have one as a childhood pet, but that dog died because some dick hit him with a car." She explained.

About five minutes later, everyone was in their vehicles and Victoria had the barrels in her truck. "You're not going in the water to kill this thing." John told her, giving her a sideways glance.

"You've almost died more in the last couple of days than I have in a month." He added, watching Victoria roll her eyes.

"And you're going to stop me how, exactly?"

"I'm worried about you, Vic. I don't want to see you hurt." John told her, concern in his voice. Something he didn't normally show for other people.

"That's funny." Victoria muttered, driving out of the driveway. They were silent for the drive there, only talking when Victoria screamed.

"Get out of the water!" She shouted, waving everyone out. Chas and Zed were walking away from where they dumped the barrels, trying to avoid the lifeguard that had caused them trouble the other day.

John stood by the truck, looking in the book for a banishing spell as he glanced to see Victoria stripping from her clothing to reveal a bikini. "Bloody hell." John muttered, she was going to go in. Against his warning and without him. 

Everyone was clearing out as John rushed past them, trying to get to Victoria. "Don't you dare!" John shouted, pointing his finger as she glanced at him and gave him a sort of sigh before she fell back into the water.

He groaned and gestured to Chas, handing him the book.

"Wait here, if she comes out before me, tie her to something." John ordered, taking off the shirt he was wearing and his shoes, dropping them onto the pier. He dove in, reciting the spell in his head. He had no idea how he was going to say the spell underneath the water.

He'd have to open his mouth and say it, if he did it above the water it wouldn't be effective and might cause the water to drain. He had to target the beast and only it, nothing else. 

He saw Vic slowly sinking in the water, she had her arms crossed over her chest and her feet pointed downward. John swam towards her, seeing the yellow eyes followed by a huge body swimming around, and then he saw Victoria's eyes snap open and she hurtled herself towards the creature, grabbing onto it's shell.

John watched her begin to stretch one hand over it as it swam around, the inky water serving for no visibility. Victoria was reciting the banishment spell as the creature suddenly brought it's fin back, swatting her and causing her to be pushed backwards.

Blood immediately began to seep from a cut that the giant turtle had caused, she pressed a hand to it, kicking her feet.

John began reciting the spell as he let out air from his lungs, seeing Victoria trying to swim up, John thought he saw her moving upwards and let himself relax. The "giant turtle" as Victoria put it, let out a loud screech as John finished the spell, it was warped and the inky water went with it. 

John swam upwards, taking in air as he looked around and saw Chas and Zed. "Is she up?" John breathed as the two shook their heads, watching a slightly horrified look appear on John's face. He took in a deep breathe, going back underwater to propel himself through the lake water.

With the inky water gone, he could clearly see Victoria's body, but what he didn't see was movement. His mind was screaming as he swam towards her, grabbing hold of her to pull her to the surface. He pushed her from the water first, as he did the previous days, handing her to Chas where he quickly got out of the water and took her back, setting her on the ground.

He started by putting his hands on her chest, counting and pushing down as he checked her breathing. "No." He whispered, still pumping her chest to try and move air into her lungs. He preformed mouth-to-mouth, tilting her head back and forcing air into her lungs.

Zed had quickly tied her belt around the cut in Victoria's arm, keeping it tight before she stepped back to watch John.

Water wasn't coming out and air wasn't going in.

"Vic, c'mon." He muttered, using the nickname she only allowed him to call her. His movements were frantic as he straddled her, trying to get something out of her, anything. 

"No!" He shouted as Chas tried to pull him off her, he shook his head. "John, you're only gonna damage -"

"Shut up!" John spat, trying his best to get her to breathe. He put his ear to her chest, hearing water only as it moved around slightly. 

"She's gone, John." Zed told him, watching him roll off of her and fall on the ground, breathing slowly as he put his hands over his face. He screamed and slammed his feet into the ground, clearly very upset. 

"I let her die." He muttered, not even looking at Victoria. "I thought she went up, I should'a known... She can't swim, how could she get up?" He asked, shaking his head. 

Chas and Zed didn't know what to do, they just stood over him and would glance to Victoria. Suddenly, the three heard intake of air and forcing out of water. It sounded like vomiting. 

John sat up to see Victoria coughing and slamming her fist against her chest, her back arching slightly as she tried to breathe. John scrambled over to her, pulling her against him. "Jesus, Vic..." John said, watching her slowly move her arm up to wipe hair away from her face.

"Did I die?" She asked, her lips pale as John scanned her face, nodding in response. "Cool." She replied, causing John to let out a chuckle of relief, Zed and Chas joining him. 

"You had me scared there for a minute, luv."

"Me?" Victoria muttered, looking up at John. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine... More than fine." John whispered, standing up to pick her up bridal style. Chas went to pull the barrels from the water, taking them and putting them back in Victoria's truck with a tarp covering them.

Zed offered to drive as John held Victoria on his lap, keeping her warm and still, telling her not to move. When they got back to Abie's, the red head laid eyes on her and started smacking John, telling him he should've watched her only to have Victoria weakly defend him.

John brought her back to their room, setting her on the bed. "Do you want to take a bath or anything, luv?" John asked, watching her face. 

"I just drowned."

"I'll take that as no." He chuckled, watching her smile slightly. She reached up and gently set her hand on his cheek, stroking his skin with her thumb before she smoothed it over his lips.

"Thank you." She told him, watching him nod. "You had my back."

"I let you drown."

"No, from what Zed and Chas said, you saved me. That's what matters." Victoria told him slowly, her thumb still tracing his lips. She let her hand drop from his face, down his neck and to his shoulder, moving to hold his bicep.

"There is one thing you can do for me," she paused "burrito me."

John let out a loud laugh, shaking his head at the childish request. "You're one of a kind, Vic." John told her as she moved her hands, he rolled her up in the blankets, watching a grin form on her face.

"I have to keep an eye on you." John told her, settling in the bed next to her. The two of them spent the time talking, but when Victoria fell asleep John would repeatedly make sure she was still breathing.

John left the room to get something to eat, watching Chas and Zed pack up their stuff from the house that they'd brought. 

"I have to tell you something." Zed stated, taking John aside.

"Out with it." John replied, watching Zed glance towards the guest bedroom. "She has your name tattooed on her body."

"You spoil everything, don't you?" John replied, crossing his arms over his chest as Zed sighed. "Where is it?" John followed up, excited for the answer.

"Her inner hip, she told me yesterday because I was asking her stuff... Constantine is in a fancy little font."

"And I can't see it because?"

"It's kind of low." Zed replied, her cheeks getting red. A smirk formed on John's face, watching Zed look away. "I shouldn't have told you, but y'know, I thought you should know."

"Thanks, I'll have a chance to see it soon, I hope." John laughed, causing Zed to smack his arm. Chas was walking around, looking for his coat as John thanked him for the help.

As Victoria got to the point where she could drive home, John went with her. He said he had business to take care of down in Texas anyway.

"You'll be alright on your own?" Victoria asked, watching John hold his bag beside him as Victoria set hers on her porch. John nodded, a hand in his pocket as he lit up a cigarette, one of the few on this trip considering they were mostly in Victoria's truck.

"Will you be able to live without me, luv?"

"I'll manage." Victoria replied, letting Monty into the house as her father brought her bags inside. "Bye, Constantine." Victoria waved, she'd always say "Goodbye, John" and it always hurt her more to say that than his last name. Her heart was already racing, though. There was no denying that.

"Bye, Vic." He waved back, walking down the street as Duke came out to stand beside Victoria. 

"I hate to say this..." He began, Victoria looking up at him. "But the way you look at each other... That's love, you know that deep down, I reckon."

Victoria looked back to the road, seeing John walking with his head down. "You have two options, Victoria. Go after him, or regret not doing it years from now."

Victoria clenched her fists, watching John walking made her heart race, she glanced at her father. It was a quick judgement. 

"John!" Victoria shouted, he was farther away than she thought. She started running after him, shouting his name. He turned around, cigarette in hand as he did. He dropped his bag as Victoria jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

John dropped his cigarette, wrapping one arm around her back and the other beneath her legs to support her weight. "Don't leave." She whispered as her eyebrows knitted together, she made a quick move, kissing him with as much love as she could muster. 

John's hand moved from her back to her head, tilting her head back a bit to deepen the kiss, their lips igniting fires within them. "I love you." She whispered against his lips, her eyes finding his. He swallowed, watching her bury her head in his neck. 

John mumbled his reply to her, telling her he loved her too as he began kissing her as she brought her head back up. The two went back to her house, her father leaving as Monty settled down onto the couch. 

"Do me a favor..." John started, watching Victoria nod, they were walking to her room. "Show me your tattoos." John told her, Victoria froze for a moment before she opened her door, pushing John inside. It was an odd request, considering what just happened.

She took off her shirt, standing in her bra and jeans to show him her arms and back. "All of 'em, luv." He grinned, watching Vanessa tilt her head. He didn't expect her to actually comply, but she stripped naked and he felt an animalistic need to take her right there.

It started with simple kissing, except harder and hotter. John's hands were all over Victoria's naked body and she was telling him he had on far too much clothing.

She brought him back on the bed, pulling him by his the before she pulled that off. John's kisses trailed down her neck, kissing her chest as he latched his mouth around her nipples as she let out a moan.

His kisses were moving all over her as Victoria made easy work of his belt, pulling his pants down quickly and using her feet to bring them down the rest of the way, he quickly stood to kick them off. He'd already taken his shoes off.

Victoria kneeled and began unbuttoning John's shirt, moving quickly as to not waste time as John's hands moved to cup her cheeks, bringing her head up to kiss him. 

He moved his right hand down, surprising Victoria as he slid two fingers inside of her, she was already wet for him. 

"Oh, God -" She whispered, leaning her head against his chest as he curved his fingers. "God isn't gonna be here for any of this, luv."

Victoria moved back onto the bed as John continued to thrust his fingers into her, going to her bedside table. He knew she was too organized to keep her condoms with her weapons, she just wasn't one of those people. 

He found one and tore the aluminum packaging off, quickly sliding it onto himself as Victoria pushed John down onto his back, straddling his waist. She took his cock into her hand and sank down onto him, her pussy warm and inviting to his size.

"Fuck." She moaned, throwing her head back as John's hands found her hips, thrusting up into her as she started rocking her hips back and forth, still familiar with what always made John feel more pleasure. 

"You look so pretty on your back, Johnny..." Victoria trailed off, leaning down to kiss him as he let out a moan.

It wasn't long before John flipped them, thrusting into her hard enough to make her scream. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and was forcing him deeper inside of her, squeezing flesh where she could. 

"Fuck me!" She shouted, but it was muffled as she said it into his shoulder, biting down at the skin as John let out a throaty, rough moan. "I am, Vic."

Victoria knew he was close, his thrusts were sloppy and faster as she clenched around him, and he came undone shortly after. Curses, moans and Victoria's name leaving his lips as his accent made each word form like an elegant song. Victoria wasn't too far after as John looked down, holding her hip and tracing his thumb over the tattoo of his name. Victoria's back arched into him, her hands going through his hair to tug on it harshly, her legs shaking as John thrusted slowly, milking her orgasm and his.

He collapsed beside her after ditching the condom, sweat on his chest as Victoria rolled to settle against him, her hand on his chest as it traced patterns. 

Victoria's cheeks were flushed red, as were John's. "Ready for round two?" Victoria asked him and he smirked, turning his head to look at her. 

"Only if you are."


End file.
